Zumbido
by ShadowIce144
Summary: Luego de un extraño comportamiento de parte de Granger, Draco decide averiguar la fuente del extraño zumbido que sale del cuarto de ella.


*Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son todos de la gran J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**ZUMBIDO**

Estaba harta de tanto estudiar. Llevaba días estudiando cosas que ya sabía de memoria. Pero no pararía de estudiar, por eso era Hermione Granger. Se le conocía por nunca para de estudiar. Pocos sabían que la Hermione Granger que todos conocían había cambiado. Todos habían notado su cambio exterior pero pocos sabían como había cambiado su interior. Ya no andaba con su pelo indomable y ropa diseñada en la época de los fundadores. No, ahora sus rizos estaban definidos y su ropa era decente. Nunca usaría los trozos de tela que solían usar las coquetonas de Hogwarts como excusa para mostrar todos sus atributos. Ella no era así. Claro eso no quitaba que le gustaba vestirse sexy de vez en cuando. Su lema era menos es más.

Se encontraba cursando su último año de Hogwarts. Había decidido empezar una carrera en Leyes Mágicas y para eso necesitaba finalizar sus estudios primero. Sabía que para ella no era necesario terminar Hogwarts, que la aceptarían por su participación en la guerra. Pero no deseaba un trato especial. Quería estar al mismo nivel que sus compañeros. Por eso era Hermione Granger.

Aunque ya no era esa chica inocente y virginal. No podía serlo luego de todo lo que había sucedido en la guerra. No podía ser la misma luego de ver tanto sufrimiento y dolor. Además había aprendido que la vida es corta y había que disfrutarla y dejarse llevar de vez en cuando, luego de haber estudiado y repasado sus apuntes no menos de 50 veces claro. Su vida sexual comenzó luego de la guerra. Su primera vez fue con Ron. Todo fue color de rosa, todo lo que imaginó y más. Luego de varios meses se dio cuenta que la relación no iría más allá. Amaba a Ron, pero como amigo. No podía pasar más allá de lo platónico. Luego decidió viajar para despejarse la mente. Encontró a sus padres y les devolvió la memoria. Varias semanas después se encontró con Krum en Bulgaria y tuvieron su historia pero no pasaba de allí. Hermione conocía las ventajas y los placeres del buen sexo pero no buscaba una relación. Ya tenía una relación y esa era con sus estudios. No se encontraba necesitando una relación y no la deseaba tampoco. Por eso tuvo varios encuentros con varios chicos a través de estos meses en Hogwarts. Luego de ver tanta muerte y perder tantos compañeros lo que necesitaba era vida y cuando tenía sexo era cuando más viva se sentía. Eso mismo era lo que necesitaba ahora. Un buen polvo.

Como enviado por Merlín en ese momento entró Malfoy por el retrato de la pared. Estaba todo sudoroso y embarrado de barro. Venía de sus prácticas de quidditch. Se le quedo mirando y se le disparó la libido más aun.

- ¿Ya empezarás con tus sermones sobre mantener la alfombra limpia para ahorrarle trabajo a los elfos Granger? - dijo este arrastrando sus palabras

- Nada que ver, Malfoy – respondió con un tono pasmado y desvió la mirada.

Malfoy subió por las escaleras a su cuarto. Llevaba viviendo todo él año con Malfoy en la torre de los Premios Anuales. No se odiaban, habían hecho un pacto para tener una relación normal como personas civilizadas. Luego de la guerra y de la ayuda de los Malfoys, estos habían sido condenados. Lucius al beso del dementor, Narcissa a tres años de arresto domiciliario y Draco a culminar sus estudios y brindar ayuda comunitaria a los muggles.

Hermione trató de espantar sus deseos sexuales estudiando. Leyó y releyó el mismo párrafo por media hora y no podía dejar de pensar en Malfoy sudado. Ya lo había visto sin camisa y sabía lo que había debajo de ese uniforme y era el recuerdo de su pecho desnudo lo que la tenía así. Mil imágenes le venían a la cabeza, se imaginaba ese pecho desnudo sobre el de ella. Sentía la humedad en su ropa interior. Definitivamente no había caso en seguir estudiando. En ese preciso instante baja Malfoy ya bañado a la sala común. No sabía como se veía mejor, si recién bañado o sudado luego de la práctica. Recogió todas sus cosas y empezó a irse.

- ¿Por qué la prisa Granger? – escupió Malfoy

- No quiero estar aquí, necesito… ir a mi cuarto. – respondió ella con la voz ahogada

- Pensé que teníamos un trato. – dijo a la vez que levantaba una ceja

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con el trato ni contigo, Malfoy. Ahora, si me permites. – dicho esto subió rápido por sus escaleras.

Malfoy se quedó solo en la sala común pensativo._ ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Granger?_ Sabía que no era de su agrado pero aún así no pensaba que fuera para tanto como para salir corriendo cuando lo veía. Habían logrado bastante con su trato, claro había sus días que peleaban pero siempre tuvieron una buena relación cordial. Él jamás volvió a insultarla. Ya no creía en la pureza de sangre ni ninguna de las cosas que le había inculcado. En otro tiempo no se hubiera dignado a apreciar a Granger como lo hacía ahora. No sentía nada por ella pero no podía negar que era atractiva. Sus pelo, sus pecas, sus piernas… sus pechos. Esas tetas si que lo volvían loco. Todo de ella estaba a pedir de boca. Muchas veces se encontró bajando la calentura que se había auto provocado al ver el cuerpo de Granger con alguna de sus amantes. Nunca le había insinuado nada a Granger porqué sabía de sobra que esta lo rechazaría, y no era para menos. En ese momento un zumbido captó su atención.

Escuchaba un claro zumbido y este provenía de la habitación de Granger. Se asomó a las escaleras y no vio nada pero escuchó el zumbido con más intensidad. También escucho un chillido. Se acercó más y vio que la puerta estaba un poco abierta. Asomó su oreja y escuchaba con bastante intensidad el zumbido y los chillidos de Granger. "_¿Estará llorando? ¿La estará atacando algo?"_ pensó. Entró sigilosamente al cuarto con su varita en alto.

Lo que vio lo dejo perplejo. Allí estaba Granger acostada en su cama desnuda. Malfoy pensó en salir rápido de allí cuando vio que Granger tenía las manos entre sus piernas. Ella no podía verlo por la posición de su cama pero el podía verlo todo. La vio desnuda, vio sus senos desparramados sobre su pecho, sus largas piernas abiertas y sus manos entre sus piernas. Más importante que eso podía ver la cara de placer de Granger. En ese momento tuvo el último pensamiento coherente y probablemente el más brillante que había tenido en toda su vida. Se auto hechizó con un hechizo de invisibilidad. De esa forma podría acercarse más.

Aún no entendía de donde provenía el zumbido. En ese mismo momento Granger sacó algo de su vagina. Lucía como un gran pene violeta que se movía. Eso era lo que zumbaba. Granger tenía un pene de mentira en su vagina y este se movía dentro de ella. Draco no sabía que tipo de magia era esa pero tampoco le importaba. Estaba muy excitado. Demasiado. Probablemente más de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

Estaba de frente a Granger. Podía verlo todo. Esta volvió a meterse la polla violeta esa en su vagina y volvió a estremecerse. Con la otra mano se acariciaba los senos y su cara refleja tanto placer que casi hace que los pantalones se le rompieran. El zumbido ahora era más fuerte. Parecía como si Granger le hubiese subido la intensidad a la cosa esa. Podía oler los jugos de Granger y por Merlín deseaba beberse esos jugos como si no hubiese mañana. Había visto muchas cosas pero nada como esto.

Hermione comenzó a gemir y Draco pensó que se desmayaría de la excitación. Granger gemía sin parar mientras el pene violeta entraba en ella más rápido y violento que antes. Cuando Draco pensó que ya no aguantaría más, Granger comenzó a gritar como loca y se agitaba. Su cara era el placer puro, mientras a Draco ya le dolían las pelotas. Parecía que Granger estaba acabando. Gritaba más que nunca… y el pene violeta entrando en ella sin parar. En ese momento…

- Aahhh ahh ahh… ¡DRACO! – gritó Granger y el estómago se le contrajo a Draco.

"_Me jodí. Me vió, se me acabó el hechizó. Me jodí. Estoy jodido. Completamente jodido. Me matará" – _era lo único que pasó por la mente de Draco.

En ese momento Hermione termina y se relaja en la cama. No se levanta a ir tras Draco a pesar de que este está frente a ella con cara de incrédulo. Al contrario se saca el pene vaginal lo tira a un lado y se levanta para ir al baño. Entonces Draco cae en cuenta, no lo había visto. Estaba gimiendo y gritando su nombre. Se estaba masturbando a su nombre. Como si su pene lo hubiese pensado también, se viene en sus pantalones. Malfoy no lo puede creer. Acaba de eyacular en sus pantalones sin siquiera haber tocado su polla una sola vez. Parecía un crío con sueños húmedos. Cuando ve que ya Granger no está en el cuarto sale corriendo y llega al suyo. En su cuarto Draco discute consigo mismo.

_"¡Maldita sea Draco! ¿Acaso tienes 10 años? Solo viste a una mujer dándose placer y te viniste tal cual perro. __Pero no era cualquier mujer, era Granger. No puedo creerlo. Granger no solo está buena, está durísima. Se estaba tocando por mí. __Yo la excito. La llevó al punto de pajearse por mí."_

Draco se metió a bañar nuevamente. En el baño trató de pajearse pero no podía. Su polla no respondía su tacto. No era estúpido. Sabía lo que su polla necesita y eso estaba al otro lado de la torre. Después de todo entendía su polla, ¿Quién iba a querer una vulgar mano después de haber visto semejante espectáculo?

Luego de bañarse y vestirse, nuevamente, bajó a la sala común. Allí estaba ella. Estudiando como siempre. Solo que esta vez estaba más contenta que hace rato.

- ¡Hola Malfoy¡ – dice ella con una sonrisa en la cara

- Hola Granger- Malfoy aun no podía creer que ella lo esté saludando cuando hace un rato estaba en su cuarto dándose placer pensando en él.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la práctica? – insiste Hermione en la conversación

- Bien. Cuéntame ¿Cómo es que hace un rato estabas aquí molesta y sin hablarme y ahora estás de los más contenta? – dice Draco con todo el veneno que hay dentro de él y picándola. Ve como ella rápidamente se sonroja.

- No estaba molesta, solo un poco estresada con los exámenes. Nada que una buena ducha no pueda quitar. – responde Hermione con la cara completamente colorada

- Ah bueno, pues tendré que probar eso a ver si me quita el estrés que tengo encima. – dice con toda la intención

- Deb… deberías tratarlo… De verdad funciona. – dice Hermione a duras penas.

- Haré eso. Iré a mi cuarto a tratar de despejar la mente como la gran Granger lo hace. ¿Qué te parece? – dice con su mirada maliciosa

- Me parece muy bien por ti. – Hermione creía que iba a morir de vergüenza

- ¿Aunque sabes qué Granger? No me apetece para nada utilizar la polla violeta esa. No sé, ¿No tendrás alguna vagina violeta que me puedas prestar? – se tiró de pecho. Draco no pensó lo que dijo, se arrepintió cuando vio todo lo que puso en juego. Aunque nunca dejó que su rostro reflejara lo que estaba pensando. Su rostro mantenía esa mueca despectiva y fría de siempre con una sonrisa malvada en ella.

Frente a él estaba Granger completamente colorada, con la boca abierta y muerta de la vergüenza. Hermione bajó la mierda y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Recogió sus libros a toda prisa y echó a andar a sus escaleras.

Draco se quedó estático y maldiciéndose por haberla espantado. Pero esto no se quedaría así. Fue tras ella y la alcanzó a mitad de la escalera. La agarró por las manos y la pegó a la pared dejando caer todos sus útiles.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – resopló

- ¡Déjame Malfoy! Ya me humillaste, ya lograste lo que querías. Ahora déjame ir. – reclamó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

Con que era eso. Pensó que se estaba burlando de ella. Si tan solo ella supiera que al verla se vino en sus pantalones la historia sería otra.

- Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir Granger porque no lo voy a repetir.– dijo alzando la voz mientras Hermione lo veía con sus ojos llenos de odio. Se le pegó al oído y le dijo en voz baja a pesar de las protestas de la castaña

- Verte allá arriba en tu cama desnuda, con tus deliciosas tetas al aire y dándote placer con un pene falso me ha excitado más que todas las que mujeres con las que me he acostado juntas. Verte tocándote y ver tu cara de placer me ha provocado la erección más dolorosa de toda mi vida. Escuchar tus gemidos me da dado tremendo dolor de bolas y escuchar como gritabas mi nombre ha hecho que me venga en mis pantalones sin siquiera haberme tocado una sola vez. – confesó en el oído de la castaña mientras se iba pegando más y más a su cuerpo.

Hermione estaba que no cabía en sí de la vergüenza. Él la había visto y se había burlado de ella. Pero al escuchar esa declaración con la voz ronca de él solo hizo que sus pezones se endurecieran y sus pantaletas de humedecieran. El continuó su declaración.

- ¿Sabes Granger? Me encantó ser el espectador de ese gran espectáculo pero no me conformo con eso. Quiero actuar. Quiero penetrarte como lo hacías con tu juguete. No lo tengo violeta pero te aseguro que te gustará. Quiero ser yo quien haga que te retuerzas de placer como lo hiciste. Quiero ser yo quien toqué esos pechos que me vuelven loco. Mira lo que me has hecho Granger. – procedió a pegarle su erección en la cintura.

Hermione lo miró con ojos desorbitados. Al sentir la erección del rubio en su barriga una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espina dorsal y sus pantaletas se humedecieron completamente. No podía procesar todo lo que acaba de decirle, no sabía que pensar. Pero había algo que sabía, no quería pensar y quería dejarse llevar. Se acercó a la oreja de Draco y le susurró:

- Pues adelante Malfoy. A ver si eres tan bueno como dicen. – No podía creer lo que acaba de decir solo sabía que estaba demasiado excitada como para que le importase.

Malfoy gruño como un animal y la agarró por la cintura. Pegó su cara al cuello y comenzó a devorarlo a besos mientras sus manos apretaban su trasero. Hermione solo pensaba en la erección de Draco pegada a su cintura. No veía el momento de sentirla. Con su mano comenzó a acariciarlo. Metió su mano dentro del pantalón y sintió toda su dureza. Era enorme como decían y estaba duro como una roca. Los suspiros que Draco hacía en su oreja solo la excitaban más. Acariaba toda su polla de arriba había abajo lentamente.

Draco no podía creer como solamente con la mano, la leona le estaba dando tanto placer. No aguantó más y le arrancó la camisa haciendo que varios botones salieran disparados y cuando vio su sostén verde Slytherin casi se le hace agua la boca. Rápidamente se deshizo del sostén liberando esos hermosos pechos. Por fin los tenía a su merced. Todos para él. Grandes pero no enormes. Con sus pezones apuntando hacia él. Comenzó a engullirlos con su boca. Era la gloria. Succionaba los pezones y luego pasaba la lengua acariciándolos. Alternaba los senos mientras sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo. Tenía a Granger gritando y moviéndose bajo su cuerpo, esta había enganchado sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Sentía la humedad de su ropa interior en su pantalón. Sentía el calor que desprendía.

En la posición en la que estaban procedió a subir los escalones que faltaban para llegar a la cama de ella. Cuando llegó la arrojó a la cama y se quedó de pie. Se detuvo un momento a mirarla. Ahí estaba ella con el pelo alborotado. Sus mejillas rosadas y su pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente. No podía creer lo sensual que se veía. Se colocó entre sus piernas y la besó.

En el beso ambos luchaban por tener el poder. Ambas lenguas se acariciaban de forma violenta. Dejándole saber al otro que no era fácil de domar. Draco detuvo el beso y comenzó a bajar por su cuello. Se paró otro rato en sus tetas para comérselas una vez más antes de seguir su camino. Hermione estaba inquita debajo de él. Gemía y se retorcía de placer.

- Vamos Granger, gime mi nombre. – susurró con la voz ronca

- Tendrás que ganártelo. – dijo ella retándolo con su mirada y una sonrisa

Draco sonrió aceptando el reto. Siguió con su camino de besos hasta que llego a su intimidad. Abrió más sus piernas y comenzó a recorrerla toda con su lengua. Dando lengüetazos a su clítoris escuchaba como Hermione gemía y gritaba más alto. Introdujo sus dedos en ella. Primero un dedo seguido de otro y otro. No podía esperar a estar dentro de ella. Siguió con sus dedos y su lengua. A veces le mordía su clítoris y otras alternaba sus dedos con su boca. Con sus dedos acariciaba su clítoris mientras le introducía su lengua y besaba toda su intimidad. Sentía el interior de la castaña tensarse y supo que estaba cerca de terminar. Aceleró el paso con sus dedos y embistió su lengua dentro de ella con más fuerza. La sintió tensarse completamente y gemir más alto que en todas las ocasiones.

- ¡Aahhh... MALFOOOY! – gritó a la vez que sus jugos salían directamente a la boca de Draco. Draco podía vivir allí toda su vida. Bebiéndose sus jugos.

- Estamos progresando Granger. Falta poco para mi nombre.– sonrió con satisfacción hasta que vio sus ojos. Sus ojos marrones estaban completamente dilatados. Hermione se levantó y arrojo a Draco a la cama.

- Ahora me toca a mi ganar que grites mi nombre- dijo con una sonrisa malévola mientras Draco tragaba en seco.

Hermione recorrió el mismo camino que Draco hizo en su cuerpo. Besando y lamiendo todo su cuerpo hasta que llegó a su dureza. Lo vio y se relamió los labios.

- Mírame Malfoy, quiero que me mires en todo momento. – Malfoy levantó la vista y casi desfallece.

Allí estaba Granger comiéndose su polla como si no hubiese mañana. Se la metía hasta el fondo para luego sacarla y darle lametazos. Draco no podía con esa imagen. Con las manos le acariciaba las bolas y se las apretaba suavemente. Succionaba la cabeza de su pene para luego subir y bajar con la garganta a lo largo de su extensión. Draco quería explotar. Era por mucho la mejor mamada que le habían dado. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a suspirar y gemir.

- ¡He dicho que me mires! – Le exclamó Hermione

Hermione estaba devorando el pene de Draco y le encantaba. Estaba excitadísima. Nunca había sentido tanto placer al mamar una polla. Pero es que lo de Draco era especial. Era perfecta en todos los sentidos y encima era deliciosa.

- ¡Como un demonio! ¡Si te miro te lo meto ahora mismo! – Dijo Draco aunque volvió a verla resignado.

En ese momento Granger cogió sus pechos y puso su polla entre ellos.

_"Si no muero hoy, no muero nunca."_ Pensó Draco _"Esta leona me va a llevar al mismo infierno."_

Ahí estaba Granger pajeándolo con sus tetas mientras se metía la cabeza de su polla en su boca. Eso no era lo peor. Lo peor eran sus ojos mirándolo. Draco estaba cerca de tocar cielo y parece que Granger lo notó porque comenzó a hacerlo más rápido hasta que Draco no pudo aguantar más y se derramó en su boca.

- ¡AHH GRANGER! – exclamó el rubio

- Paso a paso Malfoy, paso a paso. – dijo Hermione con auto suficiencia

Draco se levantó y la agarró por las manos y la arrojó a la cama.

- Vamos Granger, aceleremos el paso. – dijo mientras la acariciaba completa y se introducía dentro de ella de un solo empujón. Draco había estado con muchas mujeres pero ninguna la tenía tan estrecha, mojada y caliente como Granger. "Maldita. Hasta en eso tenía que sobresalir."

Comenzó el vaivén suavemente dentro de ella y esta gemía quedamente en su oreja.

- Muy rico Malfoy, muy rico… pero sé que puedes darme mucho más que eso. – Dijo Hermione con voz queda y sensual.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido. Nunca habían cuestionado sus habilidades. Definitivamente se mandó a joder con esta. Empezó a penetrarla con toda su fuerza haciendo que la cama se moviera. Salía de ella y volvía a penetrarla hasta el fondo.

- ¿Así… Granger? … ¿ Así… te… gusta?- Le dijo con un deje de odio en su voz. A toda respuesta Granger comenzó a gritar aun más.

- ¡Siii, Malfoy¡ ...¡Así ...me gusta que... me folles!- le contestó ella entre gemido

Eso solo hizo que Draco se excitara más. La tomó por sus caderas y comenzó a penetrarla con rapidez y fuerza. Mientras tomó uno de sus senos con sus manos y veía la cara de placer de Granger. De momento siente un tirón. Granger estaba saliéndose de debajo de el y lo acostaba a él en la cama. Ella procedió a sentarse en su polla.

Así también me gusta Malfoy. Mira como la sangresucia empollona de Granger monta al hurón sangrepura Malfoy. – Malfoy no pudo más que excitarse aun más si era posible por todo lo morboso que ella había dicho. En ese momento Granger comenzó a brincar sobre su polla. Su vista era espectacular. Frente a él tenía a la sabelotodo de Granger brincando sobre su polla a la vez que sus tetas rebotaban y brincaban a su ritmo. Podía ver como su polla era devorada por Granger. Podía ver como con cada brinco su polla entraba y salía de ella una y otra vez. No podía creer lo cerca que estaba. Vio su cara y vio que Granger estaba igual que él. En un rápido movimiento la tumbó debajo de él.

- Me gusta terminar arriba – le dijo

- Haz lo tuyo serpiente – dijo Granger relamiéndose los labios

Como un autómata Draco empezó a penetrarla rápidamente mientras Granger solo gritaba bajo él. Sintió como el interior de Granger comenzó a contraerse y eso solo hizo que perdiera la cabeza. Varias estocadas más y estaría acabado. Debajo de él Granger comenzó a vibrar y gritar.

- aaaaahhh ahh ahh aaaaaaah DRACO! Ahh DRACO! ¡Siii! ¡Siii!- exclamó Granger terminando y ya Draco no pudo más.

- ¡Maldicióóóóón Hermione! ¡Aahh!- exclamó cuando sintió que su polla liberándose todo dentro de ella. Había sido su mejor polvo sin duda alguna.

Cayó a su lado. Ambos estaban sudados y con sus respiraciones agitadas. Draco se paró y comenzó a buscar algo por toda la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Hermione

- Dame un momento. ¡Aquí esta! – dijo mientras encontraba en juguete violeta de Hermione- ¡Evanesco!

- ¿Qué te pasa maldito? – gritó Hermione

- Ya no lo necesitarás. Ahora me tienes a mí. A cualquier hora, en cualquier momento y de cualquier forma – dijo Draco con una sonrisa malvada

- ¿En cualquier hora, en cualquier momento, de cualquier forma?- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa mucho más malévola.

- Sí.- respondió Draco ya no tan convencido como antes. La mirada que la castaña le brindó le hizo ver que se arrepentiría de su disposición.


End file.
